


Click, Click, Click

by Gutter_Ghoul (Gutter_ghoul)



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_ghoul/pseuds/Gutter_Ghoul
Summary: What happens at the photo shoot, stays at the photo shoot.





	Click, Click, Click

They we're all trying to focus for the photo shoot. Minds were going elsewhere for various reasons. Danny had meeting to attend & Joe had a few more sessions in the studio. The other 3 had one thing on their minds...the hot female photographer.

 

The more shots she took, the more horny-er they got. Donnie whispered something to Jon as the object of throbbing dicks was resetting the lights. Jon then turned to his brother to relay the message.

 

"Ok, just a few more & that's it. I promise." She said but it came out as a purr.

She can see that 2 of her subjects were uncomfortable & rapped up the shoot. Danny & Joe said their "c-ya laters” & left.

 

Donnie sat back on his chair... lustfully watching her. Jordan & Jon walked over towards the prep room. They knew...

 

As she was putting the equipment away, she glanced over at Donnie. "Come here." he said...so sweet and seductive. As she walked to him he patted his lap, meaning for her to sit there.

She was bold enough to come to him and straddle him...She was face to face with him. He reached out and rubbed the back of her neck. The look in his eyes was pure lust and she answered him back with a moan.

 

She threw away all her reservations and engulfed him in a kiss. He tasted like the very best champagne in the world. Tongues intertwined in a dance of passion. Donnie's hands went up her skirt to find no panties. "Moist..." came into his mind.

 

She let out a moan as the kiss broke. "Let me get you more comfortable." she said. She stood up and bent over to undo his pants. He into took off his shirt and removed his pants.

As he sat back down on the chair, she took his throbbing cock into her mouth. The delicious taste of his pre-cum sent chills throughout her body. As she worked her magic on his dick, he decided to work his. His hand glided across the lips of her pussy. Herclit responded to his touch by throbbing even harder.

 

Messaging her clit with his thumb, he inserted a finger into her soaked hole. The vibration of her moans felt good on his cock. She hit the point of no return and she came on his finger. She released him from her mouth. "I need to be inside you." he whispered.

 

She faced him and lowed herself onto him. The feeling of his fat cock sliding into her was the best she ever felt. And it was getting better with each pump they both made.

 

He licked his lips and let out a moan. That's all it took for her to cum. Her walls twitched and her body shook. He let go of her hip and slide his hand up to her soaked cunt. "Moist..." he whispered as he rubbed it over the crack of her ass.

 

Caution be damned as she took his hand and lead it to her open hole. Donnie was all to happy to oblige. Plunging his finger into her. Making her cum again...hard like a freight train hitting into a building.

Coming down from her blissful high, say asked, "Do your friends want to join in or are they just gonna stand there, jackin off?"

 

Donnie motioned for Jordan and Jon, who were already naked. Jordan walked over to her and lustfully kissed her. Taking a small bite of her bottom lip as the kiss broke. He gently caressed her cheek and looked lovingly into her eyes.

 

Jordan then moved into position. Playing with her ass while everybody else was getting ready. Donnie had that amazing smile on his face. He loved pleasing "his girls".

 

Jon stepped up and presents his long hard cock to her. She was in aww by the sight of it. Stiff, smooth, and the tip was glistening with pre-cum.

 

She licked the tip of his dick before any pre-cum spilled. And Jon let out a moan. Jordan eased his dick into her 2nd hole and grunted at the tight sensation. Pumping her easy as to not hurt her.

Donnie's eyes were fixed on her. Watching and enjoying the pleasure she was receiving. He was pumping at the same pace as Jordan. Giving her time to savor the feeling.

 

Sounds of moans, grunts, and wetness filled the room. Jon bent over towards Donnie and gave hima kiss. The sight of them sent her over the edge again. As Jon sucked on Donnie's tongue, her walls twitched and sent the earthquake. Jordan grunted, "Cum for us." And she obeyed.

 

They released from the kiss and Donnie gave Jon a wink. Now was the time. Jordan and Donnie quickened their pace. This was something she never thought would happen...and it was amazing.

Jordan gripped her hips tight. Grouling like a mad dog. Which in turn made her suck Jon off harder. He let out a moan and Donnie smack his ass.

 

The one thing separating Donnie and Jordan's dick was just a thin tissue inside her. The fright train was hitting again.

 

"Cum on me..." Donnie moaned. And she did. Jordan feeling her buck made him cum in her, digging his nails into her hips as he did. Jon tried to hold back but as soon as Donnie smacked his ass again, he came into her mouth.

 

Seeing everyone hit their high set Donnie off and grunted as he came inside her. Breathing heavy and licking his lips. This was a sexy sight indeed. He needed to take a mental shot of this moment...

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to their song and just imagined that I was the photographer.


End file.
